Instructor Rean's Relationship With Alisa
by jamesb497
Summary: Everyone in the New Class VII wants to know what's the relationship between their Instructor and Alisa. Day 20 of 25 of the Rean and Alisa Christmas Challenge


Summary

Everyone in the New Class VII wants to know what's the relationship between their Instructor and Alisa.

I don't own legend of heroes.

Please forgive spelling and punctuation.

R&R and Enjoy.

* * *

The members of the New Class VII were sitting in the lounge of the Dorm. Altina was reading a book. Kurt and Ash were playing a game of Vantage Masters. And Juna and Musse were talking over a cup of tea.

"So Juna tell me do you think Instructor Rean likes anyone?" Musse asked. This question caught the attention of the rest of the group.

"W-Why did you bring that up?" Juna asked.

"Well I wanted to know. After all it seems Instructor Rean has a lot of girls that admire him. Myself included of course." she said taking a sip of her tea.

The rest of her class was not surprised by this in the slightest.

"Sigh well I admit your right about that. Laura, Fie, Alisa, Emma, Sara, Instructor Towa and most of those were in the Old Class VII." Juna said.

"True and he does care about each of them equally." Kurt said.

"So your saying Instructor's got a harem going on? Oh and by the way I win." Ash said as he played his last card destroying Kurt's Master card.

"No that's not what I mean." He said as he collected his cards.

"Kurt is mostly right." Altina said as she closed her book.

"What do you mean Altina?" Juna asked.

"You see during my mission's with Instructor Rean he would talk about his classmates. But he talked about Alisa the most."

"Really?" Musse asked.

"Yes, but he did not go into such details that I could tell whether or not he has feelings for her or not. But I can say that he does care for her more than the other girls."

"Oh so Alisa is my biggest competition." Musse said.

"Knock it off Musse." Juna said.

"So you really think that Instructor Rean likes Alisa Altina?" Kurt asked.

"Like I said I did not have enough information to decide if he does or not, but I feel like that is the most likely answer."

"Well why don't you just go and ask him yourselves." Ash said.

Then Rean walked into the dorm.

"Oh look speak of the devil."

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Rean asked.

"Oh perfect time Instructor we would like to ask you something." Musse said.

"Oh. Do any of you need help with your studies?" He asked as he took a seat..

"Well no it's not that." Juna said.

"Oh, okay then what?"

"Well this question might be a bit personal." Kurt said.

"Okay what?"

"Well we were curious as to what's your relationship with Alisa?" Musse asked.

This question caught Rean a bit off guard. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Sorry Instructor we were just talking and the subject just came up." Musse said.

"Only because your the one who brought it up." Juna said.

"Sigh. I guessing that the rest of you are just as curious as Musse and Juna?"

"My apologies Instructor." Kurt said.

"I'm sorry Instructor Rean." Altina said.

"Time to spill the beans." Ash said.

"Sigh Alright ask away. But I reserve the right not to answer."

"How did the two of you meet?" Juna asked starting them off.

"We first met right outside of Trista station. I stopped to look at the scenery and she wasn't paying attention and bumped into me. I turned around apologize and helped her up."

"Sounds like a classic meeting from a book." Ash said.

"Your right it kinda does." Musse said.

"Yeah." Then Rean remembered. "Actually no that wasn't our first meeting."

"What do you mean Instructor?" Kurt asked.

"That's right I actually met her long before Thors in my hometown of Ymir. She was lost in the snow crying and I found her and led her back to Ymir. Though we both didn't remember that until much later."

"So the two of you first met when you were kids?" Altina asked.

"Yeah that's right."

"Were the two of you close Instructor?" Kurt asked.

Rean took a moment to answer. "Yeah we were." He admitted.

"Instructor Rean my apologies, but I want to know. Did you have feelings for her?" Altina asked.

"Yes I did." He admitted once again.

"Were the two of you together?" Ash asked.

"We. Sigh we were. It was during the civil war after we liberated Trista. We went to check out our dorm. We saw our rooms and talked in the hall. That is when I confessed to her."

"Do she return your feelings?" Musse asked.

"She did. And we were together."

"But your not anymore are you?" Juna asked.

"N-No."

"Did something happen between the two of you? Because back in Crossbell in seemed the two of you were on good terms." Kurt asked.

"More then good terms if you ask me." Altina said.

"We both agreed to call it off."

"What? Why?" Musse asked.

"It was because we both were heading our separate ways and so we decided it would be for the best."

"But, you didn't want to did you?" Ash asked.

"No I didn't. And I'm sure that she didn't either."

"Instructor Rean do you still love her?" Altina asked.

"I do very much. When we met in Crossbell it took everything I had not to run up to her and hug her."

"Instructor." Kurt said.

"Oh my so Alisa is my biggest competition for your heart." Musse said.

"Musse enough of that." Altina said.

"No matter what Alisa will always have my heart." Rean closed his eyes. Her beauty, her smile, her laugh, the way she cares for others, her strong will. Those are just some of the things that made me fall in love with her. So no matter I will always love Alisa Reinford with all of my heart." Rean then opened his eyes to see the shocked expressions of his students.

"Sorry you guys didn't need to hear all of that." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um Instructor?" Juna asked.

"Yes Juna."

"You may want to look behind you." Kurt said.

"Huh?"

Rean turned around and saw Towa and Alisa standing at the entrance.

'Oh Aidios no.' he thought.

"H-Hey Rean. Alisa came for a surprise visit." Towa said.

Rean took a look at Alisa's face she was blushing head to toe which caused him to blush as well.

"H-How much did the two of you hear?" he asked.

"We've been here since. "No matter what Alisa will always have my heart."" Towa said.

"Oh." The room was silent everyone in the room was feeling sorry for Rean even Ash was feeling sympathy for him.

"Rean I think we need to talk." Alisa said as she walked up to him.

Rean sighed and said. "Alright come on we'll talk in my room."

The other's just watched as the two of them walked up the stairs. They reached Rean's room and Rean opened the door and invited her.

"Thank you." She said as she entered the room and looked around. Rean then closed the door behind him. Alisa the turned to face him. They stood there for a minute in silence before she asked.

"Rean what you said is it true?"

"Yes every last word."

Alisa then hugged him.

"Rean I still love you as well. No matter what I was doing you always were on my mind. I always wondered if you were alright, What you were doing right now, was I on your mind like you were on mine, and most importantly did you still feel the same way that I feel about you."

Rean then hugged her back. "Honestly I never really wanted to let you go. But I felt that it was for the best for both of us. But no matter what I wanted to be with you."

"I never wanted to let you go either. But with how the Reinford group was after the war I needed to be there to help my family. But what I wanted more than anything was to be with you." she said.

"But we knew that at the time that wasn't possible. So we decided to break up."

"Yeah we both had so much that we had to do. But Rean what about now? I'm head of one of the divisions at the company and your an Instructor at this school.

"I know it will be hard, but I'm going to be selfish for once. So. Rean broke the hug, took her hand and looked into her eyes. Alisa Reinford would you grant me this request and by my girlfriend once again."

Alisa then felt tears falling from her eyes. "Yes, Yes Rean I will." They then both leaned in and kissed each other. They stayed like that both enjoying the familiar taste of each others lips. They then broke apart panting.

"I love you Alisa."

"I love you too Rean."

Rean then let go of her and walked towards the door.

"Now as much as I would like to continue this I first need to do my job as an Instructor and punish my students." He said as he opened the door to his room to find all of his students behind his door.

"Busted." Juna said.

"Sigh I told you that this wouldn't work." Kurt said.

"I knew I should have used stealth mode." Altina said.

"I would expect no less from you Instructor Rean." Musse said.

"Tsk damn he good." Ash said.

"You know you guys are lucky I'm in a good mood right now otherwise I'd double the amount of history work for the five of you.

"Haha sorry Instructor." Juna said.

"My apologies Instructor." Kurt said.

"I am sorry as well." Altina said.

"Sorry Instructor Rean." Musse said. Ash said nothing until Musse elbowed him in his side.

"Alright Alright I'm sorry too." he said.

"I forgive you guys, but now I believe it's time for all of you to return to your rooms."

"True I suppose it is that time." Kurt said.

"Yeah you're right but first congratulations Instructor Rean Alisa." Juna said

"Agreed Congratulations." Altina said

"Indeed I'm happy for the two of you." Kurt said

"Yeah Congratulations." Ash said before Musse hit him again.

"Indeed. But Alisa you better watch out because I plan on stealing Instructor Rean from you."

"Give it a rest Musse." Juna said.

"Agreed it's not funny." Altina said.

"Thank you guys." they bid each other goodnight and returned to their rooms.

Rean then closed the door and turned to face Alisa. "So are you staying the night?"

"Yeah Towa said you guys had a spare room that I could use."

"True we do, but tonight I want to have you in my arms."

"Rean, but won't you get in trouble for that?"

"No I doubt that I will. So Alisa will you stay here with me tonight?"

"Alright Rean I will." They got changed and crawled in bed with Alisa's head on his chest.

"I missed this you know? Sleeping like this." Alisa said.

"I did too… Hey Alisa when do you have to go tomorrow?"

"I need to be on the first train out of Leeves."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I know I'm going to miss you too."

Rean then leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." the two then went to sleep in each other's arms.

When morning came Rean, Towa and all the members of Class VII came to bid her goodbye. The couple shared one last kiss before she entered the station. When she got on the train she looked out her window and saw everyone waving at her. She waved back. Then the train moved and soon went out of view.

Rean watched as the train went out of view. Then turned to face Towa and his students.

"Come on guys let's head to class." he said.

They all agreed and walked to the campus. Ready to start their next day.


End file.
